You've Ravished My Heart
by I'llrockyoursocks
Summary: After telling Sam about his exploits in Hell, Dean receives a surprising, but not unwelcome, visit from Castiel. Destiel


**-You've Ravished My Heart-**

Sam hadn't said anything afterwards. He'd just slapped a hand on Dean's shoulder and moved around him to sit in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean hadn't moved until he was certain the tears had stopped pouring down his cheeks, and even then he'd sat on the hood of the car for what felt like hours. In the end, they'd driven until they'd found a small town and had crashed at a hotel whose name he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. Break Away or Break Free or something just as suitably corny and stupid. Dean had shucked his jacket and shoes and dropped himself onto one of the queen sized beds with a bottle of Jack and a mopey look and Sam had disappeared not afterwards, probably off to see Ruby or some shit like that.

He doesn't remember falling asleep. But he must have because that's the only explanation he can think of as to why Castiel would be in his hotel room without a valid reason. Or if he had a valid reason, Dean doesn't know what it is. Either way, there's a blue-eyed angel sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with that blank look he was beginning to get used to. Dean props himself up on his elbows and levels an expression that resembles something like confusion, he hopes. He's a bit tipsy right now.

"Whaddaya what, Cas?" He slurs, waving a hand at the rumpled angel. Cas just tilts his head in irritatingly cute way.

"You told your brother about Hell." He says in his rough, gravelly voice. Sometimes Dean wonders whether Castiel is aware of the way his voice sounds, all rough like he'd just had sex. Then he wonders what the angel would sound like if he was actually _having_ sex and that usually leads to a long shower and his hand.

"Yeah, so what?" Dean sneers, trying not to think about that sexy gravel voice. "You here to make sure my feelings aren't all messed up or something?" He throws back what's left in the bottle in his hand. Castiel's lips twitch at the corners in a rare show of a feeling that he probably doesn't have. "What?" He demands, frowning and sitting up fully.

"You do not seem to be handling it all that well." Cas answers, gesturing to the now empty bottle in Dean's hand. Dean drops the bottle to the floor and leans forward until he's mere inches away from the angel's face.

"I am fine." Dean growls at him, swaying slightly to one side. Castiel shakes his head and pushes Dean back into the mattress, bringing his hand up to press two fingers to Dean's forehead.

"Sleep." Is the last thing Dean hears.

When he wakes for the second time, Cas is still sitting on the end of the bed and the daylight outside the window has faded to darkness. Clutching his head, Dean sits up and groans.

"Don't do that." He growls, kicking at the trench coat. Cas shifts a few inches to the right to avoid Dean's foot and tilts his head. Dean tries to kick him again. "Or that." He adds and Cas's head tilt tilts even more, a frown tugging his eyebrows down over his intensely blue eyes.

"Why am I not allowed to tilt my head?" He asks, confused.

_Because it's infuriatingly endearing! _"Because it's weird." Dean says, pushing the angel's shoulder gently. Castiel frowns and Dean rolls his eyes. What he does next, he would argue later, was all because he was still drunk even though the angel-mojo sleep had pretty much sobered him up.

See, ever since the angel had appeared in Bobby's kitchen and done that damn adorable head tilt of his, Dean had found it quite incredibly distracting and even though Castiel couldn't possibly know how much it affected him, he swears the angel does it on purpose.

The park had been one of the hardest times, but right now topped that by far.

Dean reaches forward and winds his hand into Castiel's tie, giving it a sharp tug so the angel falls backward into Dean's lap, his head a few inches away from Dean's now half-hard cock. Blue, blue eyes stare up him through those thick, dark lashes; chapped looking lips half parted in surprise.

"Dean – "

Dean interrupts him by leaning down, letting those intense blue eyes fill his field of vision before he pressed his mouth to Cas's. The angel doesn't respond for a moment or two and Dean pulls back, taking in the sight of Cas's wet lips and half-lidded eyes. Cas surges up to crash their mouths back together, one hand coming up to frame Dean's face and the other curling around his neck to pull him closer. Dean lets Cas push him back, pulling the angel up and onto his lap, thighs on either side of his without breaking the kiss. Then he slips his hands under the ridiculous trench coat and pushes it off the angel's shoulders, giving the suit jacket the same treatment. When he does break away, it's to undo the top few buttons of Cas's white shirt so he can suck at the soft skin of Cas's neck.

"Why the sudden eagerness, Cas?" Dean murmurs into Cas's neck. He pushes the collar of Castiel's shirt further off his shoulder and sucks at the junction of his shoulder and neck, smiling at the low moan that issues from Cas's mouth. Cas fumbles with his black shoes, kicking them off onto the floor with his trench coat and groaning as he settles back onto Dean's lap.

"When I saw you with Anna," His breath hitches, a small moan escaping from his mouth as Dean tugs his shirt out of the waistband of his slacks and slides his hands over the warm skin of Cas's back. "I felt something in my chest. I believe you would call it – " Another moan escapes as Dean lets his hand skim lightly up and down Castiel's back. " – Jealousy." Cas fumbles with the remaining buttons of his shirt as Dean attacks his neck, groaning at the wet, hot feel of Dean's mouth and hands as they skim back up Cas's back to push the shirt off onto the bed. Dean runs his hands along the curve of Cas's ass and grips his thighs, pulling him forward until they're chest to chest, the delicious feel of skin on skin making him groan.

"Jealousy…" Dean murmurs, running his lips along the rough skin of Cas's stubbled jaw, one hand slipping back up to palm at Cas's ass, the other trailing up the tight, sinewy muscles of Cas's chest to thumb over a pebbled nipple. "We can't have that." Lips on Cas's cheek now as he whispers the words softly into pale skin. Cas lets out a whimper as Dean's mouth hovers over his, he can feel Dean's breath ghosting over his lips. Dean swipes his tongue out over Castiel's lips, before he pushes forward to kiss him desperately, his tongue slipping into the angel's mouth as he moans. Cas, who is turning out to be a _very_ fast learner, rubs his own tongue along Dean's, sucking eagerly as he brings his hands up to tangle in short blonde hair.

Dean slides his hand around to clutch at Castiel's back in an attempt to pull the angel even closer. He surges up into Cas's mouth, kissing him with bruising force. Cas just lets out a stuttering moan and pushes his hips down into Dean's and there are too many layers between them now so Cas lifts himself up off Dean's lap and works at the button and zip on Dean's jeans with impatient fingers. Dean seems to get the hint and unbuckles Cas's belt, pulling it out and throwing it away to his right before he goes to work of unzipping the slacks and pushing them, along with black briefs, down pale thighs. Cas groans as his cock springs free of his briefs, hard and wet, and he kicks his pants off, his head falling forward onto Dean's shoulder and mouthing at the salty skin. Dean pushes his jeans off as fast he can, hissing when the waistband of his boxers catches the head of his cock on the way down, he kicks the denim off and noses at Cas's cheek, hands tight on the angel's slim hips as he lowers him back down until their erections are rubbing together, sending spirals of pleasure through their bodies as they rut against each other. Dean presses his lips to Cas's pulse, feeling the fast-paced beating of his heart as he licks a messy, wet stripe up the angel's neck, mouthing at the edge of his jaw and Cas groans, rolling his hips down into Dean's.

Dean glides his hand around to knead at Castiel's ass, one finger slipping between the cheeks to probe at the puckered ring of muscle and Cas bucks into his hand, a broken moan escaping from his bruised lips. Dean sucks on the junction of Cas's jaw and neck as he swipes his fingers back over Cas's entrance.

"Dean… _Dean_…" Cas gasps, clutching at Dean's shoulders as he grinds down onto Dean's fingers. "Please… I need…" He breaks off with a moan as Dean rubs their cocks together. "More…" Dean catches Cas's mouth desperately in another bruising kiss.

"Lube…" He groans, shifting to the side of the bed so he can reach into his duffle and grab the little bottle. Dean flips it open and drizzles some onto his fingers before he slips them back down Cas's ass and pushes at the tight ring of muscle until it gives and he slips one finger in slowly, mouthing at the skin of Cas's neck as the angel groans and throws his head back.

"_Move…_" Cas breathes and Dean does, slowly, before he adds a second finger and pumps them in and out. Cas whimpers and then a fluttering sound fills the small room and now Dean can see black feathers spreading out of Cas's back and _holy shit_ he can see Cas's goddamn _wings_. Then Cas groans and grinds down onto Dean's fingers and Dean bites Cas's neck as he adds a third finger, his other hand coming up to stroke at the silky, ink black feathers. Cas shudders and Dean crooks his fingers and grabs a handful of the black feathers, rubbing against that spot inside the angel and Cas lets out a loud stuttering moan. "Need you…" Cas whispers brokenly. "Need you… inside… me…" And Dean groans because he was totally right about Cas's rough voice sounding like sex.

"Cas…" Dean growls and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets before he drizzles more lube onto his fingers, this time slicking up his aching cock and pulling Cas up and positioning the head of his cock at Cas's entrance. He takes a deep breath before pushing up slowly, nudging at the wet hole with the tip. Cas drops his head down and groans impatiently before he sinks down onto Dean in one smooth stroke, his thighs tensing as he pushes down and Dean moans at the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. Dean rakes his nails up Castiel's back, catching at the soft, downy feathers at the base of his wings and Cas lets out another one of those stuttering moans and throws his head back.

"Move… Dean…" He stutters and Dean obeys, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with a low groan, his fingers tangling simultaneously in feathers and messy black hair. Cas's back arches up and his lips press against Dean's as he moans into the kiss.

"Touch yourself." Dean murmurs as they kiss desperately and Cas complies, his breath hitching and little mewls fill the air as he strokes himself. Thrusting faster into Cas, Dean can feel the heat pooling in his belly and he knows that neither of them are going to last much longer. Cas's knees clamp around Dean's hips and suddenly Cas is the one in control, pushing down quickly and eagerly and pressing his sweaty forehead against Dean's, little moans escaping his mouth as his hand strokes in time with his hips. Then he's coming all over their stomachs with this little whimper that he stifles against Dean's lips and Dean can't help but follow suit as Cas clamps down around his cock and he thrusts up once, twice more and comes with a guttural moan and a breathy "_Fuck_.".

Then Dean pulls out with a slick sound and they fall back onto the mattress. Dean pulls the sheet up to wipe the come off their stomachs and Cas crawls up and straddles his chest so he can cup Dean's face and press lazy kisses to his lips, the slow, languid kind that make Dean feel all warm on the inside. Then Cas settles down beside him and Dean turns until they're face to face and he can see the lust blown blue eyes of _his_ angel. He tangles their legs together and presses one last kiss to Cas's lips before he drifts off to sleep with the thought of how this needed to happen more often.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE LIKE FOOD. FEED THE POOR STARVING AUTHOR. *grabby hands*<br>**

Oh by the way, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates on Magic of Music, if you read it. The plot bunny kinda just... ran away. I'll try to get it back though! I've made a pact with myself.


End file.
